


Seduced

by writeasoph



Series: Cute Septiplier Stories [11]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Jackiplier, Love, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Sexytimes, Smut, Snogging, collegeAU, highschoolAU, septicplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is entranced by the heart breaker at college and know's that he's screwed.</p><p>But it's not that easy to just not fall in love with Sean Mcloughlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew Sean McLoughlin was a badass. Everyone knew that if you got involved with him bad shit happened. 

So why the fuck, Mark thought to himself, did he get involved? He knew as soon as he couldn't stop staring at the guy he was screwed.

Now, Mark was at a party and was trying really hard not to fuck up. One embarrassing thing could ruin everything. The room was filled with blaring music that started off the night's rave. People surrounded him, drinks in hand and standing without a single care in the world. Mark knew he had to get out of there. He had officially arrived and mingled for 20 minutes and now it was time to go home. He had accepted Sean's invitation and used it, and now it was time to leave before he messed anything up. 

Pushing his way through the crowd, he found himself a few steps away from the door which currently had massive groups of people flooding in. All he had to do was stay hidden and then slip out silently. It was too easy. Too easy indeed. Mark practically had his hands on the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Who was it now? he thought. He turned quickly with the clear intention of telling the person stopping him that he had to leave. Unfortunately for Mark, it happened to be the one person Mark was trying to avoid.

"Hey Mark, where are you going? Aren't you going to enjoy the party for a bit longer? I'd really prefer it if you stayed, it is my birthday after all," Sean grinned. 

Mentally, Mark screamed. Sean McLoughlin had just touched him. Mark was doing all that he could to not fanboy ridiculously in front of him. "O-okay um I suppose I c-could stay a little longer," he managed to splutter out, hating the way he had turned to jelly.

"Yes!" Sean said, slapping his arm before putting his own around his shoulders to guide him through the crowd. Of course, it was much easier to get through with Sean's hand on him. As the pair walked through the large gap the crowd had made mostly for Sean, Mark received many pitiful stares and looks. Then he realised how much trouble he was really in. Because not only had he taken a strong liking to Sean McLoughlin, but he had taken a liking for Mark. He might as well have signed up to have his heart stamped on and destroyed into tiny little pieces. It had happened to so many others; Felix, Ken, Minx, Yami, Cry and even Marzia. The man was just so easy to fall in love with that he was able to use it to his advantage. He could have anyone he wanted at anytime and anyway. You'd be mad to decline his company and mad to accept it. 

The charm he had was unreal. His acid green hair that somehow managed to suit him better than his natural colour. His dark blue eyes that you could get lost in for a millennia. His gorgeous face and perfect features made him eye candy no matter who you were. He simply emitted energy and gave off such a relaxed aura he was like a drug. No one had ever seen him worry before because he was just that cool guy who didn't give a fuck. He was someone you could relax with, that personality that really everyone wants. To just be that one person who doesn't care because everything is going to be fine. He had been with so many people and he had always destroyed them afterwards. 

Which was the precise reason that Mark knew he was screwed because just like how a matter of seconds ago, he wouldn't be able say no to Sean.

Mark realised suddenly that he really didn't know where Sean was taking him. Sure he had a big house but there now there were barely any people around. Then, the pair turned a sharp corner and Sean started to push him up the stairs. Tripping up them, Mark hurried up whilst Sean whispered, "First room on the left,".

Reaching the landing, Mark waited for Sean to go in first to be polite. After a second's hesitation he followed him in, shutting the door behind him. The next few thing happened so quickly it took a few seconds for Mark to even comprehend what was going on.

Turning to face him, Sean instantly pinned him against the door, holding his wrists. Then, their lips met.

By instinct, Mark shut his eyes and embraced the feeling, melting into it. Since Sean had closed the space between him, Mark could smell the fresh smell of peppermint and cinnamon. It was subtle and just right and Mark couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved the combination.   
The grip on his wrists were rough, but also held Mark in a comfortable position and gave Sean perfect access to what he wanted. Mark's entire concentration was on Sean and nothing else. His lips were smooth and moved rapidly on Mark's. Mark was completely overwhelmed. The feeling was so good that he couldn't even stop it if he wanted to. As the kiss went on, the intensity grew larger and larger. Slowly, Sean's hands slid down Mark's muscular arms and began to move up and down his sides, allowing Mark to move his arms again. Instantaneously, Mark decided to put his hands on Sean's neck and pull him even closer to him letting their foreheads touch. Subconsciously, Mark runs his hands through his hair and quietly moaned into Sean's mouth. He felt Sean smirk at that so he tugged on Sean's hair made him moan even louder. Not letting Mark get away with that, Sean slipped his tongue into Mark's mouth. Mark could feel his heart beating a thousand beats a minute and felt totally dazed and was on a high he never wanted to end. He felt invincible. But then, Sean pulled away.

Mark sighed at the loss of contact and opened his eyes to see why Sean had stopped. His heart plummeted to the floor as he saw him. The heartthrob stretched and pulled off his shirt before running his fingers through his thick hair and rejoining with Mark.   
"Call me Jack, yeah? It's my nickname and I like it loads more than Sean," Jack said, tilting his head. Mark merely nodded in reply as the high began again.

Shutting his eyes once more, Mark only knew one thing.

He was really screwed now.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTY SMUTTY SMUT

*************************************  
SMUT DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SHIT  
I will put any important parts in the first paragraph of the next part  
*************************************  
They had been making out for a few minutes, building up to what Mark knew would end up with him being unable to walk the next day. Despite being slightly taller and more muscular than Sean, or rather Jack, it was clear that he was not the dominant one. Mark felt him pull away again, and this time he started unbuttoning his flannel shirt. It was his lucky one. As if sensing it was special to him, Jack almost took care of the buttons rather than being the tough guy ripping shirts open like Mark had previously imagined. Once Jack had managed to slip the flannel off him and had flung it across the room, Mark noticed that he was staring at his unclothed chest. He looked away, embarrassed. Upon his chest were two scars, one from an operation on his stomach, and another from an operation on his intestines. He hated how pale they were compared to the rest of his body. Mark gasped as he felt Jack trace them with his fingers. He felt Jack's fingers ghost over his abs and around to his back, where he proceeded to slip both his hands into Mark's trousers. He brushed his ass slightly, which made Mark blush even more.

He felt Jack's breath next to his ear, and it made him shiver. "I've had an eye on you for a while, Mark" he whispered into his ear, "You and your deep voice, sweet arse and gorgeous eyes". Mark knew that this was part of Jack's plan, to lull him into a false sense of security, to fool him into thinking that Jack really loved him. But he knew that like all of the other's, he would get his heart broken. It was his own fault though, for falling in love with the school's player. Mark didn't realise that Jack had turned them around and pushed him until he felt himself fall onto a bed. He was just about to sit up when the other man sat on him. Mark looked up, and their eyes locked. Mark stared back into Jack's blue eyes, searching for any hint that Jack wasn't just going to throw him away after this.

He didn't have much time though, as Jack soon pressed their lips together once again. Mark noticed that this kiss was different than the others they had shared. It was loving, slow and gentle. Then again, maybe Jack was trying to distract him while he pulled their trousers off, leaving each of them in only their boxers. They separated once again so Jack could reach over to the bedside dresser to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom.

"You were prepared for this," Mark joked, making Jack turn to him. They locked eyes once again. Neither of them moved for a few minutes. Mark could feel the tension in the air. Suddenly, Jack smiled, a sweet, sincere smile. 

He bent down to Mark's ear, and whispered "Of course. I've been waiting for this moment ever since I laid eyes upon you."

Mark shivered, his body tensing up at those words. Jack's smile turned to a smirk as his hands went to Marks boxers and slowly pulled them off. The redhead gasped as cool air hit him, but the gasp got caught in his throat when Jack wrapped on of his hands around Mark's manhood while the other lifted one of Mark's legs so that he had easier access to his ass.

"This is going to hurt at first Mark, but believe me, it will be worth it" Jack said, comforting Mark as he dipped a finger into the lube bottle. Mark was too overcome with bewilderment about how he even got into this situation, with the school's heart breaker looming over him in his boxers while he is butt naked, to notice Jack's finger circling his hole. He did notice however when Jack pushed it in. Grabbing the sheet in his fists, he hissed. This was a strange feeling for him. This was his first time with a man, and he hadn't had any practice with anal. Jack continued to slowly push his finger in and out for a few times before slipping in another,  
scissoring him. He tried to distract Mark from the pain by stroking him and leaving kissed upon his neck. After a while Mark's grip on the sheets lessened, and Jack took this as a sign that he could begin. Mark opened an eye to see Jack taking his own boxers off and lathering his dick in lube.

His eyes were half closed, and his body already had a slight shine of sweat. Once Jack had properly lubed himself up, he positioned himself by Mark's entrance.

"I'm going to push in now. Tell me when I can move" he told Mark in a reassuring tone. Mark nodded, and Jack  
pushed himself in carefully. Despite knowing it would hurt, Mark still groaned in pain. His back arched and tears appeared in his eyes. While waiting for him to adjust, Jack kissed him upon first his neck, then on his jawline, and then his lips. Mark kissed back halfheartedly, his mind still on the pain.

After a while, Mark found that the pain had gone away, so he nodded to Jack. "Y-You can move now". Jack nodded back, and slowly started pulling himself out and pushing back in. Mark found that it did not hurt as much as he thought it might, so he started meeting Jack's thrusts. Seeing this, Jack started to try and find the spot that would make Mark see stars. He soon found it.

Mark moaned loudly, and wrapped his arms around Jack, digging his nails into his back. Jack smirked at this, and continued aiming for that spot. Mark found himself overcome with pleasure, every time Jack hit that spot, it took him closer to the edge. He pulled Jack closer, and kissed him. Jack kissed back, and with one of his hands, storked Marks member in time with his thrusts. This caused Mark to moan even louder, he was surprised that no one had heard him. With a few more thrusts, Mark came, and unraveled before Jack. With Marks walls tightening around him, Jack soon came too. After riding out his orgasm, Jack pulled out and lay next to Mark, panting. Once he had got his breath back, Jack noticed that Mark was falling asleep. He smiled and kissed his lover on the forehead, before walking to the ensuite and rinsing a towel in warm water. He first wiped himself then pulled on a pair of clean boxers before walking back into his bedroom. After wiping up Mark and putting a pair of his boxers on him, he pulled the covers over the both of them. Lying down next to the man, he turned to look at him. Sure, the evening had been fueled by pure lust, just like the rest. Jack was certain that he had felt something for all of them but for some reason Mark seemed different. Jack found himself with a smile on his face and it dropped in a second. Mark couldn't be different. He wouldn't be.   
Turning to face away from the man sharing his bed, Jack embraced his denial. 

Or at least he tried.


End file.
